


Off The Grid

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Car Sex, Crack Fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki picks up Darcy with a black jaguar.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Off The Grid

**Author's Note:**

> Car Sex - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 10th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

“Darcy…pet, what are you doing?”

Darcy's fingers ran through Loki’s pants from his thigh and up to his fly. 

She gave Loki a smirk as she unzipped his pants and palmed his hardness.

Darcy let out a whistle, “well…, I like that you go commando tonight Loki.” 

Her fingers instantly play with his cock. Up and down it went while Loki tried to concentrate on his driving. “Pet—,”

Darcy lowered her upper body to the left and let her tongue taste the tip of Loki’s cock. She bobbed her head while her fingers did other things with his balls. Her tongue traced the vein from the base and up to the tip, when she sucked hard. Loki let out a curse and almost lost control but immediately regained his bearing on the street. 

It’s happened so fast. One time Darcy was in Avengers quarter and the next time she’s in the car with Loki to Gods know where. Dress in a green cocktail dress, she sat in the passenger seat while Loki drove the Jaguar. Apparently he and Tony Stark had been buddies enough that he let Loki choose whatever car he wanted. 

After having enough distraction, Loki stopped the car. The road was clear and the traffic mostly didn’t exist that night. 

Loki unbuckled Darcy’s seatbelt and reclined his seat. With the fly opened, he looked at Darcy.

Without missing a beat, she climbed on Loki’s lap in difficulty. She raked up her dress carefully as if not to tore the seam open. 

Her left hands flattened on Loki’s chest while her right one positioned his cock in her opening. Both of them let out a growl as Darcy sank all the way down. 

Both of their eyes met while Loki’s hands stationed on her hips. “Come on pet, we don’t have much time.” 

And with that, both of them arrived pretty late to their destination that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
